ponyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Nequestria
Nequestria ("No-Good Equestria") is an ~~alternate universe~~ Equestria. It is populated by black comedy variants of the primary cast and is ruled by Queen Dusk Gleam, the counterpart to Twilight Sparkle. Nequestria is a bleaker, slightly more grounded variation of Equestria with the first clear visual difference being that ponies wear clothing (Nequestria is not particularly toy-friendly.) The country has a greyer, darker sky and is recovering from pollution and the devastation of the Eclipse of the Sun. Time Nequestria was introduced with its invasion of Equestria, listed here at the end of "season 1" (of Nequestria, not FiM.) Equestrian characters were exposed to Nequestria following Dusk Gleam's foolish attempt to invade Equestria. Anything that happened before that point, an Equestrian is unlikely to know much or anything about. However, events after that point, Equestrians can feasibly know about. If they actually happened in the RP, then specific characters who were involved in that will be mentioned below. The differences Nequestria has the following differences in history from Equestria: * Their Celestia was a clumsy ditz * Their Rainbow Dash failed the Sonic Rainboom * The return of Nightmare Moon caused the people to mistakenly think the Princess had been killed, causing anarchy and war * Their Discord is a little girl with mega OCD who can't stand things being out of order What's happened so far Start with a copy of Equestria, but leaning slightly more towards technology, steampunk, golems, etc. Seraphina is a bit silly, so greedy people have gotten her to pass bills that exploit the environment a bit. ;No Sonic Rainboom * Prism Slash failed the Sonic Rainboom; she developed a huge inferiority complex and moved out of Cloudsdale, finding Ponyville * Dusk still managed to hatch Lanthorn, but effectively cheated; her solution was considered ingenious anyway * Vulgarity got no quick inspiration, becoming bitter and frustrated, and had to resort to sex appeal to help market her brand * Blackjack still returned home from Manehattan, disgusted by the dishonesty of city high life, but very corrupted by it * Crimson Cake (formerly Cream Pie) ran away from home and found Ponyville, effectively being adopted by the Cakes (--> Cream Cake) * Shuttershy was forced to become a bully herself to avoid being bullied; would later follow Prism to Ponyville ;Eclipse of the Sun * Seraphina sends Dusk and Lanthorn to Ponyville. She does not like it there. * When Nightmare Terror attacks, Seraphina hides herself, knowing only the Elements could defeat Nightmare. Oops: this causes the people to think she has been abducted and/or killed, causing panic and anarchy. * Dusk is traumatized and mocked by the other five, particularly Shuttershy. * Dusk eventually steels up, rallies the people, and wages war against Nightmare, quickly earning the respect of her new friends. ** Dusk creates a magitek power armor suit for herself. ;The War * Fighting together causes the six to develop their Element links to one another as Nightmare sends horrible things after them or attacks them in various guises. ** When Nightmare attacks the group as a dragon, Prism Slash dives to save Lanthorn from Nightmare's breath, costing Prism her wings. She is forced to wear a specialized icarus from then on. This sacrifice identifies her as the paragon of Loyalty, but also renders her bitter and insecure. ** To help hide Prism's condition, Dusk develops the icarus to be cheaper to produce and outfits the entire air force with them. Since she's basically making artificial wings for Prism, Dusk simply pretends she's developing them for for herself instead, and adds artificial wings to her own power suit. * They eventually attack the castle and purify Selene. Dusk takes the throne. Despite the others' objections, Dusk spares Selene because she suspects she was not fully in control and feels Seraphina would not want her hurt. Dusk advises her to flee Nequestria, but does not formally exile her. ;Aftermath *Selene goes into hiding and is soon found by Seraphina, who feels ashamed for being a kind of sucky ruler and decides to keep hiding in shame and let Dusk take the throne. She and Selene remain out of sight for a while. *Everyone squabbles for various reasons and begins avoiding one another with the exception of royal duties Dusk assigns them, sending Crimson into a deep depression. ** Dusk is preoccupied with queen stuff and has trouble making personal time for anyone so soon into the war relief effort. The others think she is intentionally avoiding them which is hurtful to her. ** Vulgarity is forced to push her sexual appeal to make ends meet, becoming anxious and unhappy with herself ** Blackjack returns home to find the farm has been destroyed in the war. She is so shocked she cannot accept it and adopts a high-rolling gambler persona. She avoids her family to avoid facing her loss, causing Black Blossom to follow in her footsteps in the hopes her sister will stop shunning her. ** Shuttershy is forced to pretend to murder a dragon to live up to her image as a war hero, and from this point on is seen as a monstrous juggernaut, which she really doesn't want to be ** Prism loses her patience with Skateloo, who cannot fly, and pushes her from a low cloud. She isn't hurt badly, but is terrified and her trust in Prism is broken. Prism is racked with guilt ** Black Blossom's shunning of her friends to copy Blackjack causes Skateloo (who already feels betrayed by Prism) to go lone wolf and Creepy Belle, who is now alone, to turn to summoning textbooks and be abducted by various demons *Shining Star (Shining Armor) was badly injured in the war and forced to wear a Super Sentai-like exosuit developed by Dusk ;Invasion of Equestria *Dusk somehow discovers or invents a portal to Equestria. The girls get it into their heads that they should totally invade this place and see if they can swipe some resources to rebuild Nequestria. ** Spitfire (Draco) was held captive by Vulgarity for some time, forced to watch G1 pony videos. She was rescued by Soarin' with Owlowiscious's help. *After a series of Saturday cartoon-worthy events, the Nequestrians get owned by Equestria's generally superior magics, particularly Twilight's. Equestria's Princesses allow Dusk to spend some time frantically and pathetically begging for Equestria not to counter-attack before telling her they never intended to. Peace is had. ;Return of Harmony *Get it? GET IT?! That #(@$! Harmony comes back! *Despite billing herself as a spirit of goodness, Harmony is near-psychotically obsessed with orderliness and begins screwing up Nequestria by moving things into "orderly" arrangements and changing Dusk's files and laboratory setup around. She also taps each of the girls on the head to turn them into Lawful Good robots. *Dusk is robotically sorting her personal files when she finds a photo album she's been keeping with pictures of her friends. She reverts quickly and is very pissy. She evades Harmony by moving only in mathematically perfect motions, reverts everybody else, and they Element blast Harmony, which only gets her stuck in a JRPG crystal, constantly complaining at them about how disorderly they're being. ;Dusk's Wings *For some reason, Dusk earns real wings, which was a problem at first because she was still wearing the fake ones. She now wears a pegasus icarus and pretends she doesn't have wings, due to her fear that other people will find it weird and/or will look too closely at Prism now that they're thinking about wings. ** All Dusk's close friends are aware she has wings now. What hasn't happened yet ;Other *N-changelings would have to go here sometime too ;Seraphina * She and Selene begin leaving messages for the girls to find about to indicate they're not dead. ;Releasing Harmony * Seraphina and Selene advise letting Harmony out if she can be controlled, so Dusk lets her out of the crystal but warns her she is on a tight leash. The girls spend the "episode" helping Harmony cope with and overcome her obsessive ordering of things. ;Everything Else * w/e